


Remember To

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Colossus never fails to remind her about eating her protein bars.





	Remember To

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this.

Colossus refuses to let her come along on night missions. Ellie swears he never sleeps, but waits around for the next mission. Tonight has something to do with Douchepool. Colossus tiptoes as quietly as he can, though the mansion can sleep through an explosion. 

"Did you remember to eat protein bar after dinner? Is very important you can keep up your strength." 

Translation: I know all you did was pick the food. Eat something or else I will worry the entire time. 

"I remembered to eat the protein bar. Did you remember yours?" 

Translation: go clean up after Douchepool. 

"I always remember to eat."


End file.
